


Beneath The Water

by BloodFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Bathtub Sex, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Male Character, General Hux - Freeform, Gentle Kissing, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Story, Soft Kylux, The Force Awakens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Just Love Each Other, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFrost/pseuds/BloodFrost
Summary: A hard day at work made better by a soothing bath--and soothing company.





	Beneath The Water

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that I write this story in the space of an hour, when I was supposed to be drafting a memo for my boss. She came, looked over my shoulder, shook her head, and walked away.
> 
> "Is she writing another story about those guys?"--Coworker from across the office.
> 
> "Does she do anything else?"--Boss
> 
> "Sure doesn't seem like it."--Cleaning crew member.
> 
> It's either a victory, or a very sad day, when the entire office has come to accept your Kylux addiction. 
> 
> Haven't decided which it is, yet.

"Hux! Where the kriff are you?!"

"In here!", came a muffled voice from beyond the refresher door. 

Kylo went in. Hux was sitting in the large bathtub, covered up to his chest in luxuriant bubbles. Without a word, Kylo sat on the edge of the tub and began to strip out of his clothing. When he was naked, he carefully lowered himself into the tub next to Hux. It took him a few moments to adjust; Hux liked to sit in exquisitely hot water. He put his feet on Hux's chest and leaned his head back on the rim on his own side, closing his eyes. 

Hux took first one foot, then the other, between his hands, rubbing them gently. After a few moments of silence, he said, quietly, "Am I correct to assume you had a bad day, today?"

"Mhm."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Nu-uh."

Kylo took his feet off of Hux, then switched himself around, so that his back was facing him. He eased himself into the redheads arms, sighing.

"Am I too heavy for you?"

Hux adjusted his arms around him, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Never."

Kylo lay there contentedly, pushing bubbles around with his toes, before asking "How was YOUR day?"

"I might possibly have had the worst day in the history of existence."

Kylo twisted his head around to look at him, his eyes full of concern. "What happened?"

"It's more a matter of what DIDN'T happen."

"Well, what didn't happen, then?"

"This," he said, tightening his arms around Kylo for emphasis, "Is the first time _all **day**_ that I've gotten to put my arms around you. It's the first time I've even SEEN you. I don't know if you realize how hard that is, to make it through the day without seeing your face, love."

Kylo blushed, and he raised up one of Hux's hands and kissed his fingers. "And suddenly my own day improves by 100 percent."

Hux drew his hand away, scowling. "Really? That's it?"

"Is what it?"

"All I get is my _hand_ kissed? Looks like MY day just got **worse** by 100 percent."

Kylo twisted fully around and leaned up into Hux's face, nuzzling him beneath the chin and slowly kissing his full, pouting lips.

"Better?"

Hux shook his head. "More, please."

Kylo twined himself as close into Hux as possible, peppering him with a multitude of soft, deep kisses.

"Better NOW?"

Hux nodded, embracing Kylo tightly.

"Much."

Kylo smiled and brushed their lips together one final time, before turning around and laying back in Hux's arms again.

"You know, you're getting too soft. Both of us are."

"That's funny, because I don't recall you saying I was too _soft_ , last night," Kylo retorted with a smirk.

Hux hit at his shoulder. 

"Very mature. I mean it, though. I feel like we've lost some of our edge since getting together. You know what happened today?"

"What?"

"During a meeting, one of my assistants pushed the wrong button on the holo-projector and completely erased my presentation. And do you know what I did? I actually said that it was okay, and to be more careful next time." Here he scoffed, as if disgusted with himself. "Can you believe that? That I would say such a lenient thing?"

"Honesty, if it was your assistant with the big, er--", He held his hands out in front of him, to indicate what he meant, "I really can't say I'm surprised."

Hux laughed out at that. "Such crude imagery, Ren -- and why are you looking at her, uh, her 'gifts', anyway?"

"It's a little hard not to, when they nearly knock you over any time she comes within five feet of you!", Kylo defended himself sheepishly. 

"Just as a thought, love, objectifying women is frowned upon amongst civilized societies."

"I'm not objectifying, I'm stating facts."

"Well, regardless, the 'facts' are that, the occasional slip-up aside, she has a sharp mind, and aptitude for organization and details. Which is why I employ her, NOT because of her physical attributes. Okay?"

"Okay. You can't blame me for being a bit worried, though. I don't see you all day, and all day you have such a beautiful woman around you."

"Beautiful? No. She's pretty. But YOU, Kylo Ren, are not pretty, or even beautiful. You're magnificent. It's like comparing capanata to shroomchips. One is a delicacy, the other a cheap snack. You're capanata."

Kylo chuckled. "Well, since I've never tasted either, I'll take your word for it."

"You've never had capanata? I'm going to have to make it for you some time."

"I'd like that."

"Good. But back to my point, here: I'm getting soft."

"You're not the only one. You think what you did is bad? Today, I was walking down the hallway and bumped against Lieutenant Mitaka. Do you know what I did?"

"Sent him through the wall?"

"No. I said, ' _Excuse me_ '! And kept walking!"

"Dear Maker, this IS serious!"

"I know! Completely terrifying!"

Hux sighed and leaned forward, putting his head on Kylo's shoulder. "Well, there's only one sensible course of action in all this."

Kylo sighed as well. "As much as I hate to admit it, I see what you're thinking, and you're right."

"So we're agreed?"

"Yes. First thing tomorrow, we have to break up."

Hux laughed again, harder this time. "You must be getting old, Kylo. Are you still able to use the Force properly? Can you still read minds? Because that was not what I was thinking, at all."

"Oh? Okay, what's your solution, then?"

"We get married."

Kylo turned around, slowly, to look at him. 

"W-what?"

"We. Get. Married.", Hux repeated, patiently. 

"Are you joking, or are you being serious? I genuinely can't tell."

"I have never been more serious in my life, Lord Ren. Being together has mellowed both of us out. I think that's a good thing. And I don't know about you, but I don't recall ever being quite this happy. So, from a logical standpoint, a merger makes sense."

"Hux," Kylo began, still in a daze, "I REALLY can't tell whether --"

Sighing, Hux gently lifted Kylo off of him, and stood up, climbing from the tub. He drew a robe around himself, saying "Stay there," before leaving the room.

He was back a few moments later.

He had a little box in his hand.

He knelt one knee by the edge of the tub, taking Kylo's hand.

"Kylo. I promise to always take care of you. I promise to fight for you, and, if need be, to die for you. But more than that, I promise to _live_ for you. To include you in every smile, every tear, every defeat and every victory, for 'as long as we both shall live'. Please, give me the greatest honor of my life, and become my husband?"

Kylo raised himself up from the tub and threw both arms around Hux, soaking both the redhead, and the refresher floor.

"Is that a yes? Or a no?"

"It's a no," Kylo said, smothering Hux with kisses. "A big, big no," he mumbled, pulling Hux back into the tub with him, robe and all. He stopped kissing him long enough to grab the ring from the box and slide it over his finger, holding it out and admiring it in awe.

"Of course, there IS a downside to this. Quite a big one, in fact."

"What?"

"I expect, as a married couple, we're going to be even more aggressively dull than we are now.", Hux said, grinning.

"Maker, I can't wait for that."

"Neither can I."

"Being proposed to while sitting naked and pruny in a bathtub," Kylo said, still a bit teary-eyed. "And to think my mother and father said I'd be single forever."

"They said that? Really?"

"Well, mom did. In her own, charming way."

"Speaking of your parents, though; I know it's a little, er, late, to meet your father. But do you think I can meet Leia someday?"

Kylo sighed and slightly shook his head. "Not unless you believe in miracles."

"But I do. I HAVE to; you're a miracle, and you're mine."

Kylo couldn't help but smile at that. "How sweet of you to say, Armitage. Ridiculously sweet, in fact. Are you trying to seduce me?"

Hux drew Kylo's hair back from his shoulder, kissing it sensually. 

"Seduce you?", Hux murmured, his hand slipping beneath the bubbles. Kylo gasped when he felt Hux's fingers purposefully brush against him. "Would I do something like that?"

"I -- I h-hope so, Kylo stuttered, his head thrown back as Hux's wandering hand became bolder. 

"Should we move to the bedroom then, or --?"

"Seems sinful to waste a good bath. Plus the floor's already wet, so--"

"You have good ideas," Hux told him, smiling before devouring his lips.


End file.
